


Fuller House: Winter Getaway

by comixgirl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixgirl/pseuds/comixgirl
Summary: Jackson and Rocki travel out of town for a holiday getaway.A one shot story for the holidays.
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Rocki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Fuller House: Winter Getaway

Big Bear Lake, California 2025

It was 3:00 in the afternoon on Christmas day and the snow flakes were falling at a fast pace and accumulating inch by inch as the hours ticked by. Roxanne "Rocki" Mahan was sitting in a rented wood cabin looking out the window watching the snow fall. She and her lover had left the houses at 5:00 am as their trip was a seven hour journey from San Francisco to their current vacation location at Big Bear Lake. When they arrived at noon the first thing that they did was turn on the lights. Jackson held the door open for Rocki who carried the groceries into the cabin and made her way to the kitchen. When they were all on the cabin he helped his lady love bring their suitcases in and put them in the room that they would be sharing.

When the clothes were put away Jackson made his way outside to the shed to collect firewood. After putting her clothes away Rocki began putting the groceries away. When the dry stores were put in the cabinets and the rest were put in the refrigerator/freezer, Rocki turned on the gas stove burner. After two seconds of the gas running Rocki struck a match and lit the burner. After the fire ran for ten seconds she filled a kettle with water and placed the water kettle on the burner. As the flame started to warm up the water Rocki walked out of the kitchen and planted herself on the couch.

Rocki watched as Jackson Fuller returned from the supply shed carrying a large stack of freshly chopped wood in his arms. Dropping them in the rack besides the fireplace, Jackson dusted off the wood chips and them opened the gate blocking the fireplace. Jackson placed a large log at the center of the fireplace and then arranged several of the smaller chopped pieces like a bonfire setup. After arranging them in the fireplace and added some fuel for the fire. Rocki watched as Jackson struck the match against the box and watched Jackson drop the math into the fire. The pair watched the fire ignite and made a fwooshing sound as it ignited. Within a few minutes there was a roaring fire going in the fireplace. When the fire warmed up the room the the couple shed their winter coats, Jackson hung them in the closet and joined Rocki on the couch. Jackson enveloped Rocki by the waist and snuggled with her and looked out the large picture window.

"Beautiful." Jackson whispers to Rocki.

"I've never been one to stare at scenery, but it is quite a sight." Rocki says in her normal tone.

"The scenery is nice, but I was referring to you." Jackson tells his lady. He kisses her neck as he holds her close in his arms.

"Awww Fuller... I missed this. Four years apart was not easy. I know we got together during the summers but still, nine months without you... it wasn't easy." Rocki informs her high school sweetheart.

"It was the longest four years of my life." Jackson relates to his lady love. "Since the day you told me that you loved me I never wanted to be away from you. I know that at the time that was unrealistic... but it was how my heart felt."

The cabin that Jackson had rented was a nice sized one used for romantic getaways (just like this one). It was a single floor cabin, the living room was built around the fireplace and picture windows. The decent sized kitchen was off behind the living room. The single bedroom was very spacious with a king sized bed and large windows. The master bathroom was connected to the bedroom. It had a large mirror with a double sink. Across from the sink was a shower and besides the shower a Jacuzzi big enough for two. The couple sat silently for several long moments until the silence was interrupted by the sound of a kettle whistling. Jackson reluctantly released his lady and made his way from the super warm living room to the kitchen area.

Jackson opened the single large packet of coco, poured the instant powder into their two large mugs and then added the steaming hot water. After stirring the two drinks Jackson carried the drinks back to the couch. As Jackson made the short walk from the kitchen he took the opportunity to take in Rocki's form. She had worn a pair of her black leggings, red sweat pants, and a black long sleeved turtle neck shirt. In the past five years Rocki's body had finished developing. Her hips had widened, and her breasts had grown a cup size, a fact Jackson was very well aware of as Rocki's turtle neck clung to her curves. Jackson handed his lady her cup of coco and rejoined her. Jackson was dressed in a similar fashion. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants, a green t-shirt, and a matching green hoodie. The couple snuggled in each others arms and drank their coco as they watched the snow fall while the sun set.

"So how difficult was it to convince your mom that she could do without you for one Christmas." Rocki asked her boyfriend.

"You'd think I was telling her that I was moving away and never talking to her ever again..." Jackson said. "But, after pleading my case and promising to be back before New Years Eve she relented."

"I'm sure it didn't hurt that we spent the night in the house." Rocki states as she runs her left index finger along her boyfriends chest.

"Indeed. I know she wanted us to leave later but she accepted our compromises and here we are." Jackson says. He kisses the top of Rocki's head and she rests it on his chest.

With her head on his left peck Rocki breathed in her boyfriend's scent. She could smell his cologne as she thought about how much he had changed physically during their time apart. Jackson has always been tall and thin but over the last four years Jackson has worked out and his chest muscles were firm as were his biceps. Rocki knew that Jackson felt the need to do this as he spent so much time in front of computers he needed physical activity. The bonus was that her boyfriend was now very hunky. The downside to Jackson's new stature is that Jackson now drew the attention of many women, the kind of attention that many guys wanted and their girls hated. Jackson did notice this but despite the temptation presented to him he never gave in, he loved Rocki and always would. While she was away at school Rocki drew the attention of many of her contemporaries but Rocki's icy/sarcastic personality made her position on dating quite clear... she was taken, end of story.

"I'm feeling a little grimy sweetheart, I'm going to go wash up before we have dinner." Jackson says to his lady love.

"OK, I'll start prepping dinner and while it's in the oven I'll get cleaned up myself." Rocki responds.

The two lean in for a deep kiss, neither moving until the need for air overtakes them. Slowly they part and Jackson stands. He holds out his hand and Rocki takes it and allows Jackson to help her up from the couch. The two embrace one last time before they separate and leave for their respective destinations.

It was almost seven in the evening when Rocki emerged from the bathroom. When she was finished laying out the ingredients for dinner and had done all the prep work she washed her hands off she made her way to the bedroom and slid out of her sweatpants, removed her leggings and then her turtleneck shirt. Before she reached for the hem she took a quick look over her should to see if Jackson was around. This trip was a big step for the two of them. In their entire romantic relationship the extent of their physical activities was kissing, touching on top of clothes, falling asleep together on the couch under a blanket, touching under a layer of clothes (before college), sleeping (clothed) together in Jackson's bed, and most recently Rocki had placed Jackson's hand on her breasts (under her clothes).

Rocki knew that Jackson was her true love, her one and only. When they decided to travel to Big Bear Lake for three days Rocki knew that she wanted to cement their relationship and that she wanted to give herself to Jackson. But... she wanted to to do it on her terms. When she heard Jackson moving about in the kitchen she moved towards the bathroom and tossed her shirt on to the bed. When she looked in the bathroom she saw that Jackson had filled the Jacuzzi, lit candles and set up an mp3 player on a tray table. If she wasn't sure about her plans before she was sure now. Walking into the master bathroom Rocki reached behind her back and unfastened her bra. Placing the garment on a hook in the bathroom she then pulls the sides of her panties and slid out of them. Rocki slid into the Jacuzzi and turned on the jets. Dipping her hair in the water Rocki began her relaxing soak in the tub.

After soaking and relaxing in the tub for a good while, Rocki dried herself and put on a red robe that Jackson had left hung up on a hook. Upon exiting the bathroom Rocki walked over to the hallway door and closed it. Once she had ensured her privacy Rocki opened the drawer and stared at the garment in front of her. While she normally comes across as sure and confident she was nervous... extremely nervous. She had bought this outfit during the spring as she knew she would be returning to San Francisco, but more specifically, she would be returning to Jackson. She had been trying to figure out for quite some time when this special moment would occur. Time and time again she thought she would be able to arrange a special moment but she could never go through with it until now. Pulling the red garment from the drawer Rocki let it fall open and she took a moment to admire the red lace Teddydoll she had purchased this spring. The cups were sheer lace with criss-crossing detailing. After purchasing it she had taken it home and tried it on and adjusted the shoulder straps to her size. After shedding her robe Rocki put the lingerie on. While Rocki had never considered herself a girly girl... ever... Rocki was had to admit she loved how the material of the lingerie felt on her body. Rocki pulled out a red satin and lace robe that falls just mid thigh on her body. Because the entire cabin was not completely warm Rocki opted to throw on the bath robe to keep warm until she returned to the living room. Rocki's heart was pounding in her chest as she tied the sash to the outer robe that she wore. While she was use to wearing three layers of clothing two of those were only held together by a sash and the third and final was very sheer in

certain places. Taking a deep breath she reached for the door knob and turned it. Stepping out into the hallway she was greeted by the smell of cooked food and logs burning in the fireplace.

"It's now or never." Rocki whispered to herself as she made her way back to the living room.

Rocki slowly made her way down the hall in her bare feet. Her footsteps echoed down the hall until she reached the open living room. Jackson was in the kitchen plating the food that he had made while she was relaxing in the Jacuzzi. Rocki could smell the chicken but could not place the sauce by the smell.

"Have a seat Rocki, dinner is served." Jackson says as he picks up the plates and carries them over to the table.

Rocki notes that during her time in the bathroom Jackson had apparently dressed in clean clothes. He was wearing a pair of gray sweat pants, a white t-shirt and a pair of white socks. The kitchen was now warm from the heat of the stove as well as the heat from the fireplace. Rocki pulled her chair out and sat down as Jackson placed her plate before her.

"Chinese Chicken with green onions in oyster sauce over a bed of white rice." Jackson announces. He moves behind Rocki and pushes her chair in for her like the gentleman that he was.

Jackson took his seat besides Rocki and the two ate the dinner that they had prepared together. Dinner was quiet but not because they had nothing to say, but because they both had so much to say but were finding it hard to come up with the right words. The pair ate fairly quickly and finished in silence. Jackson took the plates, which were disposable, and tossed them in the trash. The dinnerware was plastic but reusable that Jackson put into a small container of soapy water. Rocki excused herself to go brush her teeth. She was rinsing her mouth with mouthwash when Jackson entered to take his turn brushing his teeth. Rocki kissed Jackson's teeth with her minty fresh mouth before excusing herself to let her boyfriend attend to his dental needs.

Jackson went about brushing his teeth and then rinsing his mouth with mouthwash. Once he was done he stepped into the bedroom and walked over to his drawer. Jackson pulled out a pair of gray cargo sweat shorts and after removing his sweatpants and boxer's and once they were folded and placed on the dresser he pulled the shorts on. Jackson looked in the back left corner of his drawer and tentatively reached into the draw for the item. Placing the object in his side pocket Jackson knew that it was now or never. His heart pounded as he made his way back to the living room. When Jackson returned to the living room he was greeted by Rocki but not like he had ever seen her. She was sitting on the couch awaiting his return but the first striking thing he noticed was that her bathrobe was neatly folded and sitting on the far end of the couch. Rocki was in the middle of the couch, legs crossed, but showing him more skin than he was use to seeing. True they have gone to the beach but she had always opted for a simple one piece swimsuit but that is for public viewing. Here was the woman he loved sitting in what he guessed was a lace robe. The hem of the robe ended mid thigh and Jackson's eyes fell at the spot between her legs and saw more red lace but he could also make out her flesh.

"I... I wish I could put into words... how beautiful I think you are." Jackson says. He hasn't moved an inch since he took in her form.

Rocki stands up and unties her satin sash. The band falls and the robe parts some. Jackson cans see the valley between her handful sized breasts. The material of her Teddydoll is as red as her rob. It has some bright pieces like the sash and is as lacy as her robe. She walks over and closes the distance between between them.

"If it were anyone else saying that to me I would laugh in their face at their insincerity, punch them in the chest and walk off. The difference between other men and you is that I know you mean what you say, and it makes my heart soar." Rocki tells the man she loves.

Jackson's hands went to her hips and pulls Rocki to him. Rocki wraps her arms around Jackson's neck and the come together. Their kiss is soft and sensuous, Jackson and Rocki lose themselves in the moment. Rocki lets her arms drop and she slumps her shoulders allowing the red satin and lace robe to fall to the floor. Jackson ended the kiss and looked Rocki in the eyes. Rocki watched as Jackson started to say something only to stop. She smiled as Jackson kind of reminded her of a fish.

"Spit it out Fuller." Rocki say with a smile on her face at how cute Jackson looked.

Jackson's eyes met Rocki's brown eyes. He has visualized this moment thousands of times in multiple scenarios and each one was different. The words were always different and her reactions were always different in his mind but her answer was the same... and he prayed that it would be the one he hoped to hear.

"Marry me." Jackson blurts out.

As the words hits her ears Rocki's feels her heart stop beating in her chest. She has only felt like this one time before. That moment when Jackson told her that he loved her for the very first time. She remembers reaching for the door knob to Jackson's family home as she was about to storm out the front door when Jackson said those three magic words for the first time. Rocki had known she loved Jackson for quite some time but she was never one for labels, nor was she one to wear her heart on her sleeve. She kept her true emotions guarded and rarely allowed anyone to see them... she was a rock. Hence, her name. Once her heart starts beating regularly Rocki understands why Jackson was so non-verbal. Her head is swimming, lips refuse to move and even if they did her voice is failing her. It's only when tears form in her eyes and fall down her cheeks that Rocki manages to nod her head yes. Rocki watches as Jackson reaches into the side pocket of his shorts and pulls out a small jewelry box. Opening the box he pulls the ring nestled inside. Holding the ring between his index finger and thumb, Jackson extends his hand as Rocki's left hand moves forward. Rocki holds her breath as Jackson slides the ring onto her finger.

"I will." Rocki finally manages to say.

Jackson draws Rocki to him and captures her lips in a kiss. His heart leapt the moment she nodded her head but hearing her say she would was the icing on the cake. Breaking off the kiss Jackson uses his thumbs to wipe the tears from his fiance's face.

"I love you so much Roxanne Mahan... I always have... and I always will." Jackson says.

Rocki sighs, "Jackson Fuller... I love you so much... and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much you truly mean to me." The future Mrs Fuller leans in and recaptures her fiances lips in a kiss to cement this point.

The couple turned off all the lights in the cabin leaving only the flame from the fireplace illuminating the room. Jackson placed several additional logs in the fireplace before turning back to his fiance. With his last chore for the night complete Jackson closed the distance from the fireplace to where his lady love was standing and returned to Rocki's arms, their bodies pressed firmly against one another. As Jackson and Rocki traded soft kisses Rocki reached for the hem of Jackson's shirt and pulled it up. Jackson raises his arms so Rocki can pull the shirt over his head and arms. With his shirt now off and tossed into the growing pile of clothes on the couch, Rocki reaches into Jackson's waistband and slides his shorts down Jackson's hips ever so slightly until they fall to the ground. Rocki does not look down at Jackson's member, despite her every desire to do so. No, it is not yet the time for that. Rocki uses her foot to kick Jackson's shorts towards the couch without breaking contact with her lover as Jackson's fingers slide under the lace spaghetti straps of Rocki's Teddydoll and then lifts them from her shoulders. Rocki's sexy lingerie falls to the ground and pools at her feet. Once again Rocki kicks the clothes at their feet towards the couch.

While Jackson was dealing with the fire Rocki had set up something she had discovered while Jackson was in the shower, a bearskin rug. Rocki pulls Jackson backwards towards the rug, swing them around so that their positions were swapped. As the two lovers kiss int the dimly lit room Jackson and Rocki slowly kneel down onto the rug. When they are situated the pair begin exploring the others body with their hands. Jackson's hands travel the side of Rocki's torso. His palms graze her breasts and when they move up and just under her arms Rocki shivers. Rocki can feel the goosebumps forming on her arms. Rocki's hands are on Jackson's defined chest. As she looks down a bit she can see that his abs are starting to get more defined.

"I can't believe we're here... about to take this step." Rocki says as her hands go from his chest to his back. She pulls her fiance to her and begins kissing him from his lips to his neck, and down to Jackson's chest.

"If you're not sure..." Jackson starts to tell his lover.

"I have never been more sure Jackson... even before you proposed... I was sure. Make love to me Jackson Fuller, make love to me please." Implored Rocki.

"Your wish is my command." Jackson acknowledges.

Jackson's words cause Rocki's heart to beat even faster than it usually does. Rocki can feel the heat from the fire on her back as she slowly pulls Jackson down with her. Rocki relishes the feel of Jackson's warm skin pressed against her own. Jackson's soft lips trail from Rocki's lips to her right ear, his tongue grazes her lobe sending even more shivers coursing through the twenty-two year old virgin. Rocki decides to reciprocate the gesture, starting by running her tongue along Jackson's left ear. Rocki can feel goosebumps forming on Jackson's arms, Rocki can tell Jackson is as excited by her ministrations as she is by Jackson's. Rocki explores her lover's chest with her hands before she began kissing her way down her lovers neck until she reached his strong chest. Her lips pepper his chest with kisses, occasionally she playfully bites his chest. As she does this Jackson's right hand moves between their bodies and cups her left breast. He saves the feel of it in his hand as he holds it. At first Jackson does nothing but hold it, relishing the feel of her soft skin. Her nipple is protruding and is very stiff against the palm of his hand. Jackson tentatively begins kneading her breast in his hand. As he does so he can hear Rocki occasionally sigh in pleasure she kisses him. Jackson decides to boldly place his left hand on Rocki's perfect ass and begins to squeeze her butt cheeks. This, coupled with Jackson's ministrations to her breast and his oral attacks on her neck and ear are slowly bring Rocki to her release. Rocki begins to moan and shake which startles Jackson. Not knowing what is happening Jackson stops and places his hands on Rocki's shoulders. Before he can ask if she's all right Rocki opens her thighs and using her hands positions Jackson at her opening and impales him in her.

Jackson hears the pained groan from his fiance upon smashing through her hymen. Rocki has now wrapped her arms and legs around Jackson and is holding him in place as she rides out the pain of losing her maidenhead. Rocki can feel the blood trickling down her inner thighs. Jackson does not move his body save to lean over and kiss Rocki's ear, cheek, face, and lips.

"I love you so much Rocki Mahan." Jackson whispers.

Rocki has tears in her eyes but the smile that forms on Rocki's lips before she kisses Jackson's chin. Rocki's hands move to her lovers hips and pulls Jackson forward. Jackson's member slides into her very wet channel and the two moan then sigh as one. Jackson hooks his arms under her knees and begins to thrust into Rocki. Rocki and Jackson savor the feeling of the first time they make love. Every time Jackson's hips collide with Rocki's she moans. As Jackson continues Rocki's moan increase in volume. Rocki's moans entice Jackson who begins to groan in pleasure as his release builds.

Rocki's fingertips dig into Jackson's back, her legs around Jackson, hooking her feet behind his ass holding her lover in place. Jackson engulfed Rocki in his arms and gave her th strongest most passionate kiss he has ever given her as he thrusts forward one last time and explodes within his lover for the very first time. Rocki's climax reaches its creshendo. Rocki screams in ecstacy as she feels Jackson's warm essence fill her womb. Their bodies are warm and sweaty from the heat of their love and the warmth emenating from the fireplace.

The lovers lay together wrapped in an intimate embrace as they try and catch their breath after their first time together. Jackson starts to stand up but Rocki's hands stop him from doing so. "Let's sleep here tonight." Rocki says to Jackson.

"Here?" Jackson ask Rocki.

"Right here. You can go get some pillows and a blanket from the closet, but I want to stay right here for the night." Rocki declares.

Jackson got the pillows and a blanket post haste. He arranged the pillows so that they would be facing the fireplace. Jackson laid down, still naked, and held his hand out to his fiance who lowered her naked body down besides Jackson on the rug. Rocki intertwines her legs with Jackson and rests her head on his strong chest. Jackson kisses Rocki's head and takes in her scent. Her head is a mixture of scented shampoo and sweat created by their act of love.

"I love you Roxanne Fuller." Jackson playfully says.

Rocki holds up her left hand which once again has her ring on it. "Mrs Jackson Fuller... I'm going to be your wife." Rocki says as she stares at her engagement ring.

"The ring originally belonged to my Grandma Tanner, when she died my grandfather put it away with the intent to give it to a grandson. I asked him for the ring four years ago and put it in my dresser until the perfect time to propose to you." Jackson states. "Prior to us completing our schooling I found this local and knew that I wanted to propose to you here. I worked hard and saved for this trip because I wanted to make it special for you... for us. I wanted you to always remember the day that I asked you to marry me."

Once again Rocki's eyes were filled with tears of joy. When Jackson finished speaking Rocki leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Taking Jackson's right hand in her left one, Rocki looked her fiance in the eyes and said, "I will remember this day for all time Jackson Michael Fuller. I... I can't believe you gave me your grandmother's ring." She says as the tears continue to fall down her cheeks.

"My grandfather gave it to the woman he loved, he told me if I was going to give it to any woman make sure that she was not only special, but that she was the one. You are my one and only Rocki, and I will spend the rest of my life loving you with all my heart and soul."

Rocki looked at the ring on her left hand and suddenly had a notion. "Does your mother know that you were going to be giving me her mother's ring?" Rocki asked.

"Of course not. The only person who knew before you did was my grandfather because he asked me to tell him before I proposed." Jackson states.

"How do you think she will react when we announce our engagement... or when she sees my ring?" Rocki asks.

"I'm not worried in the least. As much as I care about your mother I am in love with you. I am marrying you. That is all that matters to me." Jackson explains.

Rocki closes her eyes and listens to the rhythm of Jackson's heart beating for her. Jackson wraps his arms around his true love and the two fall asleep on the rug before the roaring fire.

New Year's Eve 2025

Jackson and Rocki remained at the cabin until New Year's Eve. Jackson extended their stay by two days and the newly engaged couple spent those days inside the cabin only venturing out to extend their stay with the owners and to get the extra groceries they needed for their stay. The pair stayed until just before their 11:00am checkout time at which point they drove home to San Francisco. The lovers took turns driving three and a half ours each with Rocki driving the first part of the trip and Jackson finishing the drive. The two stopped at rest stop half the way home. It was quarter to three when they arrived and after the pair relieved themselves and googled the area to see where they might get lunch.

As Rocki was looking up the information in her phone she was suddenly taken by surprise when Jackson leaned over and began nibbling on her left earlobe. Rocki dropped her phone and before she could ask Jackson what he thought he was doing Jackson shifted his seat as far back on the rails as it would go, then he pulled Rocki who had not yet fastened her seat belt into his lap. Rocki then felt Jackson lean his seat all the way back before he pulls her down and claims her mouth in a passionate kiss. After several logistic miracles Jackson and Rocki made love in the car for the very first time. Rocki later chastised Jackson for taking the risk of making love in public like that but as Jackson pointed out, there was no one else here at this time and no one arrived at the rest stop until just before they themselves were leaving.

After their impromptu romantic encounter and taking the time to eat the couple were back on the road at 5:00pm. Jackson and Rocki made good time on the highway and arrived in San Francisco at 8:15pm but traffic in the city didn't allow for them to reach home until 9:00pm. The couple had long since called their parents keeping them apprised of their travel time and ETA. The Hale's were hosting New Years and as expected, Rocki's parents were present as well. Jackson and Rocki were hugged and kissed by their family and closest friends (most of which were considered family) before the pair greeted their parents.

"So... how was your trip?" DJ Hale ask tentatively. While she had not been pleased that Jackson was planning a trip on Christmas day and would not be with the family to celebrate the day she was even less thrilled that her adult son was going to be on a romantic getaway with his (even she had to admit sexy) girlfriend... alone.

"It was... special... very special." Rocki answered Jackson as she wrapped her right arm around Jackson's waist.

"Exactly how special?" Gia Harmon, Rocki's mother inquired.

"This special." Rocki states holding up her left hand.

Ramona Gibbler is the first to squeal and hug her best friend. She is followed by Rocki's mother who hugs her daughter before taking her left hand to look at the ring on her daughter's hand. Before Gia could comment on the ring DJ was besides her and took Rocki's hand in her own.

"This is my mother's ring." DJ says to those in attendance.

"It was your mother's ring..." Daniel Tanner, the family patriarch says. "I gave the ring to Jackson to give to the woman he loves."

Danny walks over to Rocki and as soon as he is within arms reach Rocki hugs Danny tightly. "Thank you." Rocki states.

Danny simply returns Rocki's hug and simply responds with a, "you're welcome."

After the shock of seeing her mother's ring DJ walks over to Rocki and congratulates her. "Welcome to our family." DJ announces. The two women hug one another and the party resumes. Jackson and Rocki ring in the new year with their loved ones and when the stroke of midnight occurs, Jackson and Rocki kiss one another as they enter a new year and a brighter future.

The End


End file.
